


le ciel bleu

by waterandmilk



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterandmilk/pseuds/waterandmilk
Kudos: 1





	1. prologue

_Humans experience love. It's normal; our brains produce more serotonin when we laid our eyes on someone we loved - or at least liked- which gives us a sense of well-being, therefore it's called love._

_♠_

_The town was left in wrecks. Anything that was supposed to resemble a building wasn't to be seen anymore. Everywhere, all that was left to see was what was supposed to be the town of Ganymede. Children rushes for their parents, teenagers seek for their friends. Shelter was not to be found, as smokes from previous fire had licked everything on its path. The locals' weapons from the previous battle just lay down on the ground, looking up at the grey skies as it cries for its owners. Everything was left in dust and ashes, it was almost impossible to revive the town back._

_Almost._

_♠_

_"Mother, where are we going to live?" a little boy in torn school uniform sobbed in his mother's stomach. "What are we going to eat? How are we going to find Sugar Street Sweets if the town is ruined?"_   
_His mother curved a sweet smile and stroked her frail fingers on the boy's wavy chestnut hair. Everyone would agree that he's a beautiful, tiny angel in blue uniform if everything wasn't in wrecks. "Everything will be alright, dear. Maybe it will take time for us to find a new place to live, maybe it will be hard to find food, and maybe there won't be any sweets for the day, dear. But it will be alright, Elio," His mother reassured him by kissing his forehead. "As long as the sky tomorrow is still blue, everything will be alright."_   
_Elio gave a bright smile and giggled as the smoke clouds clear off. "I know everything is going be alright if_ _mamá_ _is here." He turned his head and looked up to the sky as the sun started to radiate between the clouds._

_♠_

_"Oh, Flint, just hand it over, will ya? All the burning and the battle don't need to happen in the first place if you just hand it over. All we ask for is The Northern Star and we'll leave all of you alone," some chuckles gave away as five henchmen drew closer to Flint with their spears pointed on his neck since the guards had already been killed. As Flint took his place in the royal throne, silence fell upon the room. Royal advisers, bishops, chamberlains, even maids hung in the tension in the room. A man behind a rather elegant cloak entered the throne room. Everyone had their eyes on the man hiding beneath the crimson cloak, trying to figure out what his face may look like, while waited for the answer from the king's mouth. "Or of course, we could proceed with the other alternative." More chuckles._

_Did I hear that right? Bernadette thought, as she peered from one of the gigantic column supporting the throne room. The words weren't too clear, it was more like murmurs to her little ears. She was determined to take one more step, but a hand interrupted her as a soft whisper ran through her ears. "Oh, Bernadette dear, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping in your room, dear?" Halona knelt down as she spoke to the tiny thing._

_Bernadette drew a slight sigh as she spoke, "But mother, I heard a man mentioned 'other alternatives' to father and they sounded scary; what could that mean mother? What's going to happen to father?" She started acting jumpy as she attempted to release herself from her mother's tender grip to eavesdrop on her father._

_"Bernadette, you don't need to listen to this; it's adult talk, alright?" Her mother looked at Bernadette's face as she stroked her cheeks. "Now, go back to bed." She spoke as softly as she could. Bernadette hugged her mother tightly and headed to her bedroom. Halona then turned around to join her husband to discuss the deal. As she stood beside her beloved king, the man in the cloak spoke again, this time with a distinctive, sharp tone._

_"Come on, I don't have forever," he tapped his foot impatiently. "Otherwise, Bernadette won't be saved." Both the king and the queen were stunned at this statement - they stared at each other, tried to negotiate with the man in the cloak._

_"What do you want from the Northern Star? Is there something else that we can do other than this?" But, it seemed that he wasn't interested. Fifteen minutes of arguments had passed and he was getting annoyed, enraged, and all fumed as he clicked his fingers, giving orders to his henchmen._

_Halona became curious as the man didn't mention anything of his name; even his henchmen didn't say a word about it. Softly, but stern, she said, "Who are you?"_

_Three words that hit him as hard as the Excalibur. He crinkled his faced a little, tried to hide his disgust. "Looks like she's coming with me." He then rounded a corner between the columns. Marching away from the king with a heavy laughter, he ordered half his henchman to come with him, half to guard the king._

_Flint, of course, became very uneasy then followed the man behind the cloak along with Halona. "W-wait, where are you going?" he stuttered as the man behind the cloak marched faster towards Bernadette's room. "No, what are you going to do to Bernadette?" He tried to grab the man's arm, but without success, he was cruelly pushed away by him. The king began ordering his men to arrest the man behind the cloak as they all arrived in Bernadette's room._

_"Isn't she lovely, Flint?" he looked at the sleeping angel from between the jamb, and then strolled quietly beside Bernadette's bed. A beautiful star ornament was carved in one of the posts, as he took a notice at it. He peered behind the white linen canopy that was hiding her face, a little young girl with caramel hair. Long eyelashes framed her eyelids that hid her grey eyes that were from her mother. Her lips, ruby and moist from the kiss of red wine, which was supposedly a touch from Aphrodite. Skin pale as the winter's snow, but soft as wax on a summer day. Her face safely tucked in the sheets. She's going to grow as a beautiful lady, he thought. "How do you suppose if she's not able to see you tomorrow?" he said as he was looking at both the king and queen._

_Halona was struck by these words; anxiety had taken over her as tears started welling up on her grey eyes. "No, please, don't do this! What are you going to do with her?" Her words were shaky as she ran to Bernadette's bed and tried to grab her from the wicked hands. Alas, she failed as the man was swift with his hand and he snatched Bernadette quietly from her bed so he won't wake her up, then he handed her to one of his henchmen, or rather a nurse-in-disguise. The nurse took a step back to cradle Bernadette to sleep. "Please, give her back." She pleaded and knelt down to the man's feet and sobbed._

_Flint was fumed up and he sternly and unfortunately, quite loudly, said to the man, "Give Bernadette back."_

_It was enough to wake Bernadette up that she tugged the nurse's collar. "What's going on? Why are they shouting at mother and father?" Her eyelids were half opened as she tried to perceive her surroundings. From the other side of the room, she peered in the eternal darkness. "Mother? Father?"_

_The man was stunned; he turned slowly and glared at Bernadette with a look that can make anybody run for their life, even the nurse's arm was shaking. "You," he pointed his fragile finger towards her. "Go back to your beauty sleep. I'm having a little fun chat with mommy and daddy. Oh, I know a great idea! Why don't you say your last goodnight and goodbye to your mommy and daddy?" His other hand was groping his sword, ready to ambush the king and queen._

_As an innocent and pure child, she bade her parents' goodnight and goodbye as the man had told her to do. She carved a sweet smile to her parents, enough to make her mother cry._

_"Please, don't do anything to her," the voice of the queen was not as firm as before, this time it sounded nothing but bleak. Tears were shed and shoulders were rounded and shuddered. "Don't..."_

_The atmosphere was pathetic. Some henchmen were a little moved; little tears were falling and noses were stuffed by the motherly love for Bernadette. Even the king sniffled as he placed his hands on the queen's shoulder. The man behind the cloak? He looked like he just won an exclusive stack of money. Heart as cold as the Pole, mind tough as stone, he was enfolded with his malicious thoughts. He began with a snort, then a round of chuckles, the finished off with a shrill laugh. "Do anything to her? Oh, what interest do I have to hurt such a tiny being?" A low whisper as he reassured his grip on the sword handle. "Didn't I ask for The Northern Star? Wasn't that as much as precious as your lives?"_

_As if it was scripted in a movie, every henchman drew their sword, some of which scurried towards the maids, the bishops, and the chamberlain, and killed them mercilessly. After drawing the sword from their corpses, the henchmen stepped back and returned to their spot. Everyone glowered at the royalty who were frozen on the spot, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Stutters and stammers were slipped from the king's mouth. He stepped back, but of course, the henchmen were pointing spears at the king from the back. "Cats got your tongue?"_

_The king's highly-trained soldiers were also ready to defend; all of them assaulted the man's henchmen and the nurse, and killed them profusely. One of them grabbed sleeping Bernadette from the dead nurse and returned it to the crying Halona. It was just the man, Bernadette, and her parents._

_The man was in shook, but that didn't last long when his rage took over him and began slashing his sword mid-air and confronted the king. They were both in a fiery spirit. Halona took the chance to rescue her daughter; she slipped out a necklace with a tiny locket-a shape of a star-and placed it on Bernadette's neck. "I love you, dear." she kissed her tiny forehead. Her tears dropped to the locket as she bade her own final goodbye. What happened next was like a miracle - the dark bedroom suddenly was filled with a blinding light that was coming from her necklace. Bernadette disappeared._


	2. i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~  
> back with another chapter. 
> 
> this is going to be a short one though

_A vague memory crossed her tiny brain as she blinked._

_"We shall all live in love, peace and harmony. We should never let rage and hate take over us. Love one another and you will see how Ganymede is supposed to be."_

_After living as far as the world can be, the past could be easily forgotten with a new family. A new set of beings that contain you and guide you for the future. Not for Bernadette._

_15 years later..._

_♠_

University of Somerset, orientation day

First day to anything can be as interesting as it can get. Especially university. Many thoughts easily crossed her mind as she stepped through the grand gate and entered a new world altogether. The entrance led her to an old building where education is hidden; ready for curious scholars to discover. The building can be as grand as a French castle, which _could_ remind her of her past. Surrounding the building was a blanket of crisp spring grass, inviting the young Plato and Archimedes to explore. A sea of people, young and old was wondering around the great wonder with thrill and curiosity. These things awakened the young lady's spirit for adventure as she walked deeper among the new world.

A chorus of bell rang through the area, inviting her to join in with the instructor. People around her followed the sound to a grand hall, with high ceiling and supported with old column that, if it could speak, would tell you how old each of them were. Learners were taken in awe as they roam between the columns. An elder instructor, soon named Professor Vincent from the literacy major, guided the group of pupils through each room in the university; each received even more awes than the previous one.

"This library has been accounted for new innovations in our world," his wrinkly hands pointed out towards a room filled with rare books. "Because of many new discoveries, there's no telling how many more books will be filling up this library. A huge amount of books are endlessly supplied in order to inspire our learners with new ideas that could change our little world, which," he paused and briefly gave a smart glance at the learners, "is not impossible for you."

During the tour, she managed to befriend a girl, soon she learned, name Jade Hansen, a fair-skin brunette with freckles and a lovely smile. Her pleasant expression encouraged a conversation between them. "You don't talk much, do you? That's alright," she gave her new companion a caring look. "I like your necklace, by the way. But, honestly, it'll be such a thrill if we ended up in the same dorm, don't you think?"

♠

After a long hour of strolling and admiring, the tour had finally come to an end. The professor finally led them to a big field with bleachers on each side, and instructed them to gather around him. "Well, the tour is over. Now then," while he checked briefly on his timepiece, "since you all already have your flyers and maps, it will save you the trouble of getting lost. You all can find your dorm and unpack your things there. If you have any question, feel free to inquire."

Soon, the group of wandered among the university while looking at their maps to find their dorm, some of which still strolled with their new friends. "Now, where's my name," she muttered. "530, 910, ah here, 1025! Oh, you're here too!" Jade and her new friend, coincidentally, ended up in the same room. "Well, that saves the trouble then," she beamed. "I assume we are going together now?" They both walked together and getting a little lost on the way while Jade talked along the way, not really expecting any respond anyway.

The map led them to a Baroque building with a glass dome, supposedly their dorm, full of decorative carvings and more columns. "This should be it, right?" Jade asked her friend while examined the map once more. "It's very prominent among this area, so I'm sure we're in the right spot." Her friend nodded in approval while clutched her luggage a little firmer. She also felt the anxiety and excitement between them, and was reassured calmly. They both stepped into the grand building while gazed toward the transparent ceiling. After a lengthy search, they finally arrived at their assigned rooms. "Room 1025, we're here," there was a sigh in relief as they opened their room.

♠

If they were expecting a petite and cramped room filled with unnecessary furniture crowding the poky room, they were taken aback with what they saw. Their room, oh their room was far better than what they were expecting. It was like a castle of their own, except a little smaller, of course. Everything there was well-ordered, clever, and held an overall elegant air. "These fabric, oh how pleasant they felt on my fingers! I never felt any fabric like this in my whole life," Jade was held in rapture as she stroked along the bed sheet and the curtains. "And, and the sight, oh what a sight! The whole Somerset skyline is upon your window. Oh, how romantic! You don't get these kinds very often, you know. I can assure you by the time for sunset, we are going to have the best view of the city. The sky, how blue! Does this remind us of the town each of us used to live in?" she observed as far as her eyes can take and looked down to find some young man glanced at her and some also flirted with her. She then was conscious of her look and quickly hid back in her room.

Jade sighed, "You know, as I looked more of you, your eyes are far more handsome comparing to mine. I wish I have a hazel eye rather than my own brown. I remember people used to make fun of my eyes just because other little girls say it's the most common color in my town. I never get outburst or anything because I inherited my brown eyes from my mother and I loved her ever since. My mother died when I was little, so I didn't really remember anything about her that much except for her kind brown eyes. Father has black eyes so I knew mine is from mother. That's why I never get mad for having brown eyes because that's the only thing I have from her. But I think having grey eyes must really be a pleasure, there will always be complements for that. Oh, that makes me curious though," Jade stopped her talk, "I don't really know much about you. You don't mind telling me about yourself right? Maybe, let's start from where you're from."


	3. ii

The windows were opened so that the warm afternoon breeze filled up the room. Everything seemed to stand still to wait for a word. A long moment passed by as Jade waited patiently. After another moment of waiting, her companion spoke.

"Well, um..." she hesitated. "Well, I'm Diana March and I hail Camberwood Island." There was another long pause.

"Oh, please don't keep me in such suspense!" Jade exclaimed. "Do tell me more about your past life, your family, your home, the-Camberwood Island! I should at least know that if we're going to be roommates, after all."

Diana thought about it before she began. "People said that Camberwood is a beautiful island far up north of Somerset and I agree with them. The island is covered in hills; most of them are filled with soft and green grass, but not too little of meadows full of seasonal flowers. Once you get to the highest point of the island, everywhere else you see is the sea. The sunsets there are beautiful and it's glorious every single time. About my family, I lived with my mom, dad, and my happy-go-lucky retriever in our small house. There's nothing interesting of my past if you really want to know about it."

Diana lowered her head and frowned a little. "Can you tell me just a little of it for the least then?" she then buried herself in the blankets and held on to one of the pillows, ready to listen.

"I suppose so, since you made up your mind so firmly," she chuckled. "There's not much to expect from an island girl though. Duncaster was the small town on the southern coast where I grew up. There's really nothing much special there; you can't find anything like shopping centers or big roads except fields and parks, so I spent most of my time running around the fields with my dear friends, have picnics during summer, or visiting each other's homes. Otherwise, I would ride around the town in the afternoon and enjoy every minute of it. Oh, how lovely it was! Our lives aren't as expensive and lavish as the ones in Somerset, but we were able to live it the best way we could."

"How about your... parents?" Jade was enthralled as well as curious. She saw a quick change of expression in Diana's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, if something's bothering you I won't ask of it."

"It's alright, Jade. I am lucky to have such a happy family. They may not look of it, but they are lovely in person." Her answer was vague enough to tell Jade not to continue. Jade really wanted to know more about it but Diana's facial expression told her she might as well tear up. Diana was glad Jade didn't continue.

"All right then, I think the essentials are done, we can get dinner, can we?" Jade was already on her feet. When she noticed that Diana was nodding her head while looking down, she smiled and grabbed her hand. "We'll get whatever we want. Celebrate the beginning of the year, you know. Come one, Diana, don't be such a nerd. We need to celebrate something? Everybody's doing it."

Diana frowned for a moment while she grabbed her cardigan. "Are you just going to do whatever society's doing?"

Jade broke into a good-nature laugh. "No, no, of course not! No, don't look at me like that. No, we just need something to mark our day with. This is an important day, Jade. First day in college! When you're old, you really need to look back to this splendid years we are gonna go through." She nudged Diana's arm playfully and annoyed her for the next couple minutes.

"Fine, fine. But this is only because you called me 'nerd'. Oh, can we also not socialize too much? And not spending too much time there?" she inquired.

"Why not?"

"I'm not good with socializing."

"Well, it's time to change that."

Diana didn't move.

Jade sighed. "All right then. I can only say that I'll try," she then changed into her easy dress and grabbed her jacket. She stopped for a moment to examine Diana's attire. "Whoa, are you really going to wear THAT?"

Diana must've felt insulted because she said, "what's wrong with these? They're sensible enough for a celebratory dinner."

"Oh, no dear. That's not what I meant. I was trying to say that, maybe you can dress up a little, wear something different from what you wore this morning. You are not going to celebrate an important event in sweatpants and baggy shirts, aren't you?" Jade rummaged through Diana's luggage. "Let's see what you have here - blouse, sweater, oh! You are wearing this." She then handed her white oversize turtleneck and a pair of loose jeans. "Yes, that's real pretty. I suppose it's your tall figure. I never look good on oversized; they made me look microscopic. But then, we're almost the same height. Well, some things aren't meant to be obvious. I guess I'll learn that when I need to."

While Jade helped Diana dressed herself, she noticed how quickly the sun is setting. She smiled to herself while appreciating the whole event. "You are indeed very poetical, aren't you?" she then looked down at her locket necklace and held it tight in the hands.

Jade laughed. She always laughed a great deal. "Thank you, I suppose," she then had a notion. "We need to take pictures."

"Of the sunset?"

"No, us! And yes, and the sunset, too," she grabbed her camera and they both smiled at the lens. "There, I'll print two copies so you'll have one and I'll also have one. This is going to be the start of our friendship. Diana, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just hungry, that's all."

"Oh right, dinner! We can talk more at dinner. And, we should get going if you don't want to too much meet people. Especially during Fridays. Way too much people."

♠

They finally finished their dinner at a restaurant nearby. The restaurant was more of a bar since they were eating on high chairs, and the racks behind the countertop were filled with bottles. Still, the atmosphere weren't very intoxicated to be called a bar. The foods were "scrumptious" and weren't too costly, either. Diana tried to finish the food quickly so they both can head back to the dorm, but Jade made her stay to get acquainted. Diana and Jade were getting to know each other more as more and more college students appeared in the restaurant. There were some of the college students eating, some also just hanged around and getting acquainted. The place was getting louder and rowdier. Diana stood up and was ready to head out from the restaurant. Jade was definitely sparked up a notion to socialize with them. Diana saw this and made a face at Jade.

"No, we are not," Diana muttered. "Remember what was said at the dorm? Not socializing and staying too much?"

"Remember when I said I'll try?" Jade grinned and pulled Diana's arm toward the crowd. "Come on, these are the people we get to be with for the next what, 4 years."

Unless someone moved out, Diana thought.

"Please, can we try to at least get to know their names? They seemed to be really nice and outgoing. Come on, it's easy. You just be you and I just be me," Jade was already a meter away from a group of guys and girls when Diana made a face at Jade. "No, you are not getting away. We are going to socialize. Or, I'll probably do all the talking anyway. You don't have to do all the talking if you don't want to."

There was no point to argue since Jade was already starting a conversation between the new friend groups. So, Diana stood beside Jade and listened to the talk. The topics were very blunt, so she wasn't paying too much attention. She answered and gave polite nods and smiles when they were asking about her, but really, it wasn't anything interesting in particular. As Jade and the group were bonding together, Diana looked around the restaurant to find more and more people occupied the room. Some girls asked some general things about Diana and she answered them politely. They didn't have a long conversation since the girls then left her to talk to other new scholars, so Diana lingered and waited for Jade to finish talking. Some guys sitting across the restaurant were checking her out and they made sure she saw it. Diana bestowed one of her scornful glances at them, and they made note of it. Jade was flirting lightly with one of the seniors among the group, so she was definitely having a time of her life. Diana tried not to barf.

Finally after about half an hour, the ice breaker came to an end. The group asked if they both wanted to take a picture with them, so they did. Way too overly romantic, Diana thought. Diana gave an unsentimental goodbye to the group while Jade parted as if she already knew them for years, especially to the seniors. Then, they both headed out from the restaurant. "Well, first day's done. Why don't you talk much to them? They are really nice and know a lot of things around Somerset."

"Well, I'm just being me, I guess. Look, I'm not good with this whole socializing thing so don't judge me for it. You seemed to enjoy it, I know that for sure. Weren't you, uh, flirting?"

"Come on, how can I not? Some of them are also really good looking. Don't you think Morris is attractive? I'm not sure if I can keep a straight face when someone mentioned about him after this. A funny name for a Greek god, that's for sure. I wished his name was Roy or Connor, that's prettier. But then, Morris is an interesting name. Come on, you know it is, right? Oh, I see you nodding. He's quite the popular one among the group, you can tell from how everyone seemed to be attached to him."

"You already took a liking at him?"

"I might get over it in a month; I only like him for his looks though. Oh don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm materialistic, it's just I'm trying to find a value in people that I can appreciate. Geez, I sounded so stupid when I said that," Jade then grinned while looking straight ahead. "You know, one of the guys was asking 'who is that handsome girl?' and he was pointing at you. Think about paying a compliment! Seems like Ryan had 'took a liking' at you. He seemed to be the beta there. He asked a lot about you to the point where I'm annoyed enough and hoping he would just ask you in person." Jade nudged Diana's arm teasingly.

"Oh please, no one would do such thing. You notice a lot of things, don't you? I hope he gets over it soon," Diana kept a sober face while walking towards a thrift shop around the corner. "Let's get some new clothes; we need something, uh, Somerset-y."

"OOOH, I like that! We definitely need something. I never thought you also like shopping."

"No, I don't like shopping. In fact, you might as well see me walking out buying nothing. But it's great to take a mind off things."

Jade nodded. "That's a good point. You know, you might consider me a shopaholic once you see me with my cart. But please, stop me; I need to control that dreadful habit and I think you ought to do it. My parents have tried, but goodness knows how much I bought. Don't look at me like that; I bought them all with my money. I used to work part-time during school, so I earned enough to buy all that. You've seen my luggage; it's painful to carry them around. Sometimes I need a touch of reality to realize where I'm putting my hands on."


End file.
